


Freoðuweard

by Camelittle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle
Summary: Arthur pays tribute to his friend. Avalon looks on.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 93
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	Freoðuweard

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble created for the fabulous @merthurkissfest amnesty week. I have loved all the wonderful works that have been created for this amazing fest, and wanted to add something despite having no time at all. However, for some reason, my muse is being super depressing today; thus, warning for no happy ending. Sorry.  
> Title from the Old English Freoðuweard meaning “Guardian of the Peace”  
> The beautiful banner is by lefayart, arthur-of-the-pendragons and neberdemnebelmeer  
> Also posted on tumblr here: https://camelittle.tumblr.com/post/190493846834/freo%C3%B0uweard

❄❅❆❅❆❅❄

Arthur knelt by the boat, icy water lapping his thighs. Sharp stones stabbed his knees. Bending at the waist, he placed a shaky hand on Merlin’s chest and gazed down at his face. 

“I once told you that no man was worth your tears.” Eyes closing, Arthur pressed his lips to a forehead as cold and still as flint. “Seems… seems I was wrong.” 

Tears leaked out between his eyelashes and raindrops drummed against his armour. The aspen leaves whispered, sorrowful. Far across the lake, an oystercatcher cried out, its ghostly body skimming the ripples and disappearing into the mist. 

❄❅❆❅❆❅❄


End file.
